


HP Drabble Collection

by leoprior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoprior/pseuds/leoprior
Summary: I'll update this regularly with all the drabbles I'm writing for prompt-fills on LJ. They are mostly Draco/Harry ones, but I'll update the tags accordingly if needed.





	1. Free

**Prompt: Rain.[Originally posted](http://draco100.livejournal.com/107518.html) on LJ.**

Miserably Draco looked back at the Manor. Now, so dark and uninviting, he couldn’t believe that he had once called it his home.

He stared down at the two suitcases and the bag lying to his feet, which were getting soaked in the rain just like his robes. Shivering, he held onto his broomstick and took a deep breath.

It wasn’t his fault that his father had thrown him out. It wasn’t his fault that he’d fallen in love with a certain boy.

Draco let the rain wash over him, ready to embrace his new life. Finally, he felt free.


	2. The Ambush

**Prompt: Hesitation.[Originally posted](http://draco100.livejournal.com/110175.html) on LJ.**

Although most students were getting ready for bed, Draco was nervously pacing up and down the empty corridor. He couldn’t see far in either direction, with only two tiny lamps illuminating this part of the castle. As soon as he heard footsteps approaching, he rushed back into the dark.

Potter’s shaggy hair was the first thing he could see emerging from the staircase, before his body followed. 

Now’s the time! Do it, Draco! There’s no turning back now.

With one final breath, he pushed out of the darkness and into Harry’s sight.

“Do you want to go out with me?”


	3. The Ambush 2

**Prompt: Hesitation.[Originally posted](http://draco100.livejournal.com/111696.html) on LJ.**

“Do you want to go out with me?”

The question echoed through the dark corridor, startling not only Harry but Draco himself, too. 

With wide eyes, Harry looked at Draco. He probably hadn’t expected to run into anybody this late at night, let alone be asked out on a date. 

Draco felt his body tensing up, waiting for Harry’s answer. The seconds passed by and he didn’t dare to breathe. 

“Okay,” Harry said, finally, and nodded. Air rushed into Draco’s lungs and the tight feeling in his chest vanished. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he smiled.


End file.
